Stolz und Vorurteil Das erste Jahr
by Reisszahngirl
Summary: So das sind die nächsten Kapitel. Komme irgendwie mit der Übermittlung der Texte noch nicht so ganz zurecht.
1. Chapter 1

**Stolz und Vorurteil --- Fortsetzung**

Prolog:

Die Originalversion von Jane Austen habe ich mehr als zwei dutzend Mal gelesen. Noch öfter habe ich Passagen, einzelne Seiten und Kapitel nachgelesen. Dieses Buch obwohl schon vor fast 200 Jahren geschrieben ist ein Highlight für jeden, der gerne niveauvolle Liebesgeschichten mag.

Immer habe ich mich gefragt, ob die Orginalautorin nicht insgeheim eine Fortsetzung geplant hatte. Doch da sie nun einmal nicht existiert möchte auch ich- wie so viele vor mir – versuchen die Geschichte von Elizabeth und Darcy weiterzuerzählen. Ob mir das gelingt, weiß ich noch nicht, aber einen Versuch möchte ich auf jeden Fall starten.

Stolz und Vorurteil – das erste Jahr

**Kapitel 1**

Als frischgebackene Ehefrau sollte man eigentlich zufrieden und glücklich sein. Aber oft sind die Umstände so unglücklich und ungnädig, dass auch der liebste Ehegatte nicht alle Probleme und Ärgernisse aufwiegen kann.

Genau in dieser Zwangslage sah sich Elisabeth Darcy, als sie und ihr Angetrauter nach ihren Flitterwochen nach London kamen.

Eine traumhafte Reise durch das liebliche Italien lag hinter ihnen. Darcy hatte seiner Angebeteten voller Stolz die Schönheiten und Kulturschätze dieses unbeschreiblichen Landes gezeigt.  
Staunend war Elizabeth durch die Strassen von Florenz, Pisa und Rom gewandert. Die traumhafte Kulisse der schönen Toskana hatte tiefen Eindruck auf sie gemacht. In ihren Briefen nach Hause hatte sie lebhaft beschrieben, wie malerisch sie die sanften Hügel, die engen Gassen und die liebenswürdige Hektik der Italiener fand.

Auch in anderen Dingen konnte sie nur in den höchsten Tönen schwärmen.  
Lizzy, konnte sich keinen liebevolleren und aufmerksameren Mann wünschen als Fitzwilliam Darcy, doch die "gute" Gesellschaft in der sich ihr Ehemann bewegte, schien Elizabeth nur zögernd und widerwillig in ihren Kreis aufnehmen zu wollen.

Das junge Ehepaar war übereingekommen, erst einige Wochen in London zu verbringen, bevor sie nach Pemberly reisen würden.

Kaum waren sie in Darcy´s Stadthaus in London angekommen, gaben viele Besucher ihre Karte ab, um der jungen Mrs. Darcy ihre Aufwartung zu machen. Jedem dieser Besucher musste natürlich auch der gleiche, freundliche Gegenbesuch abgestattet werden, also waren Lizzy und Darcy ständig unterwegs.

Genau wie Lady Catherine de Burgh prophezeit hatte, gab es viele, die anscheinend insgeheim der Ansicht waren, dass der hochwohlgeborene Mr. Darcy unter seinem Stand geheiratet hatte.

Niemand sprach Elizabeth oder Darcy direkt auf diesen Makel an, aber Lizzy hatte doch ab und zu das Gefühl, dass einige der noblen Damen der Londoner Gesellschaft auf sie herab sahen.

Mit Darcy konnte Lizzy das nicht besprechen, da sie ihren Liebsten nicht daran erinnern wollte, dass die Hochzeit mit ihr gesellschaftlich ein Abstieg gewesen war. Insgeheim schämte sich Elizabeth für die gewöhnliche Abstammung ihrer Mutter.

Oft genug war Mrs. Bennet auf Festen und Bällen ins Fettnäpfchen getreten und ihre Töchter Lizzy und Jane wären dann am liebsten im Boden versunken, wenn es ihnen möglich gewesen wäre.

Lizzy liebte Darcy viel zu sehr, um ihn bewusst daran zu erinnern, dass er außer einer bemerkenswert intelligenten Frau auch noch ihre nicht ganz so bemerkenswerte Familie geheiratet hatte.

Jane war natürlich die Ausnahme von der Regel. Jane war mit Darcy´s bestem Freund Bingley verheiratet und Elizabeth wartete schon sehnsüchtig auf ein Wiedersehen mit ihrer geliebten Schwester. Leider hatten die Bingleys beschlossen ihre Hochzeitsreise noch einen Monat auszudehnen und würden erst Ende Oktober zur ihrer Gesellschaft dazu stoßen. Gemeinsam wollten sie dann nach Pemberly reisen um den Herbst und Winter dort zu verbringen.

Aufseufzend betrachtete Lizzy die beiden Karten, die ihr der Butler soeben gebracht hatte.

Neben der Karte von Oberst Fitzwilliam war auch noch die von Lady Mary-Beth Blackmoore abgegeben worden, eine der führenden Matronen der Stadt.  
Lady Blackmoore galt als die graue Eminenz unter den Damen in London. Ihre Zunge war scharf wie Stahl und ihr Urteil, einmal über eine Person gefällt, wurde von allen anderen bedingungslos übernommen. Wer in ihren Augen nicht bestand wurde von der guten Gesellschaft gemieden und ausgeschlossen.

Lizzy selbst gab nicht viel um die Anerkennung dieser oberflächlichen Menschen, aber sie wusste, dass Darcy sehr viel daran gelegen war, sie in diese Kreise einzuführen.

Sie musste gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen. Mit der Karte in der Hand setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und dachte darüber nach, wie sie Lady Blackmoore für sich gewinnen konnte.

Noch immer in Gedanken vertieft hörte sie, dass unten die Haustüre geöffnet wurde und Jenkins, der Butler, seinen Herrn und Brötchengeber begrüßte.  
Keine zwei Minuten später betrat Darcy Elizabeth´s kleinen Salon und begrüsste seine Frau freundlich.

"Hallo Elizabeth, wie war dein Vormittag? Wolltest du nicht deiner Tante Gardener einen Besuch abstatten?" Schnell ging Darcy auf die sitzende Elisabeth zu, setzte sich ihr gegenüber, ergriff eine ihrer Hände und sah, dass seine Frau immer noch eine der beiden Visitenkarten in der anderen Hand hielt.

Elizabeth überlegte kurz, reichte dann ihrem Gatten die Karte und engegnete: " Für einen Besuch bei den Gardeners reichte die Zeit nicht. Ich war bei der Schneiderin um einige neue Kleidungsstücke anfertigen zu lassen. Lady Mary-Beth Blackmoor hat in unserer Abwesenheit ihre Karte abgegeben. Ich glaube wir müssen ihr die Aufwartung machen, um der Etikette genüge zu leisten."

Darcy´s Gesicht umwölkte sich kurz und Elizabeth hätte zu gerne seine Gedanken gekannt. Aus seinen früheren Erzählungen über die "wichtigen" Leute in London wusste sie, dass Lady Catherine de Burgh und Lady Mary-Beth Blackmoor alte Bekannte waren und nach wie vor in brieflichen Kontakt zueinander standen.  
Wenn die alte Matrone sich dem Urteil von Lady de Burgh anschloss, würde es ihr nicht leicht fallen in der Londoner Gesellschaft Fuß zu fassen. Elizabeth bedrückte dieser Gedanke sehr, da sie ahnte, wie sehr Darcy sich wünschte, dass sie als seine Frau überall anerkannt wurde.

Zwar ordnete sich Darcy in den Monaten seit ihrer Hochzeit nicht mehr so sehr der veralteten Denkweise und den angestaubten Ansichten der High Society unter, wie zu der Zeit, als sie einander kennen gelernt hatten, aber Elizabeth´s freier Geist würde noch viel Geduld und Mühe haben, Darcy aus der Starre seiner Konventionen zu lösen.

Diese Werte waren ihm anerzogen worden, aber sie hatten seinen edlen Geist nicht nur positiv geformt, sondern auch Mauern errichtet, die sie nun wieder einreißen musste.

"Am besten statten wir ihr gleich morgen einen Höflichkeitsbesuch ab. Sie wird von uns erwarten, dass wir nun, da sie Interesse an dir gezeigt hat, liebste Lizzy, auch unverzüglich bei ihr vorsprechen.

Darcy war aufgestanden und begann unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Er wusste, dass seine Frau niemand war, die gerne ein Blatt vor den Mund nahm und machte sich Sorgen, wie Lady Blackmoore auf Elizabeth Art reagieren würde.  
Er selbst liebte und bewunderte Elizabeth´s Esprit und Charme. Für ihn war sie eine der wenigen Frauen, die nicht immer nur die vorgefasste und konforme Meinung der Allgemeinheit übernahm. Sie bildete sich gerne selbst ein Urteil und nicht immer, aber oft lag sie damit richtig. Ausgenommen natürlich ihre Vorurteile ihm gegen über, als sie einander kennen gelernt hatten.

**Kapitel 2**

Der Rest des Tages verlief ruhig und ereignislos. Heute standen keinerlei Besuche und Verpflichtungen mehr an. Darcy plante einen kleinen Ausritt im Hyde Park, während Elizabeth sich um ihre täglichen häuslichen Angelegenheiten kümmerte. Bisher war ihr nur wenig Zeit geblieben sich in ihrer neuen Rolle als Hausherrin zu üben. Hier in London hatte Darcy ein vergleichbar kleines Gesinde. Wenn sie nach Pemberly kommen würden, musste sie die Führung eines der stattlichsten und größten Herrenhäuser in Derbyshire übernehmen. Obwohl sie nicht im geringsten daran zweifelte dieser Aufgabe gewachsen zu sein, war sie doch froh, sich hier erst mal an ihre neuen Pflichten gewöhnen zu können.

Elizabeth hatte der Köchin aufgetragen ein mehr gängiges Menü für den Abend vorzubereiten und freute sich darauf, ihren Gatten wieder einmal ganz für sich alleine zu haben.

Da Darcy und sie nun ihre Pläne für die nächsten Tage festgelegt hatten, konnte sie auch mit der Haushälterin über die Mahlzeiten der folgenden Tage sprechen.

„Mrs. Jameson, bitte tragen sie die Gerichte für das Dinner heute Abend in der Reihenfolge auf, wie wir es besprochen haben und veranlassen sie bitte, dass Anne heute bei Tisch serviert. Ich möchte sehen, ob sie für solche Tätigkeiten geeignet ist. Das Mädchen würde gerne mit Mr. Darcy und mir nach Pemberly kommen und da ich Anne zu wenig kenne, kann ich ihre Fähigkeiten noch nicht einschätzen." Elizabeth fragte die Haushälterin über die Qualitäten und Fähigkeiten der jungen Anne Bannings aus und Mrs. Jameson gab ihrer Herrin gerne Auskunft. Nachdem alle Anweisungen erteilt waren zog sich Mrs. Jameson wieder in die Gesinderäume zurück.

Elizabeth blieb in ihrem Salon und wartete darauf, dass Darcy von seinem Ausritt zurück kam.

Da momentan keine weiteren Aufgaben für sie anstanden, nutzte sie die Zeit und nahm ein Buch zur Hand. Doch lange konnte sie sich nicht auf den Inhalt konzentrieren. Immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken um das bevorstehende Treffen mit Lady Blackmoore. Ob es ihr wohl gelang diese Matrone für sich zu gewinnen?

Obwohl sie erst ein paar Tage zurück in England waren, wünschte Elizabeth sich sehnlichst zurück in die Flitterwochen. Hier in London türmten sich die Verpflichtungen nur so auf. Nicht nur die vielen Höflichkeitsbesuche belasteten sie, auch die neuen, ungewohnten repräsentativen Aufgaben als Ehefrau eines sehr wohlhabenden Mannes waren für sie völlig unbekanntes Terrain. In Longbourn hatte ihre Familie einfacher und ländlicher gelebt.

Das Stadtleben unterschied sich von ihrem bisherigen Einerlei wie die Nacht vom Tage. Eine Abendgesellschaft folgte der anderen. Dinnereinladungen reihten sich an Opernbesuche und in zwei Tagen stand auch noch ein großer Ball bei Lord und Lady Dewhurst an.

Jeder hier mit Rang und Namen wollte die Frau kennen lernen, die sich einen der begehrtesten Junggesellen der gehobenen Londoner Gesellschaft geangelt hatte. Obwohl sie eigentlich ein heiteres Naturell besaß, konnte sich Elizabeth nicht erklären, warum sie die letzten Tage so schwermütig war . Ihr ging der Gedanke im Kopf herum wie unangebracht es eigentlich war, Angst zu empfinden. Schließlich hatte sie triumphiert und war die Frau von Fitzwilliam Darcy geworden. All die schönen und sogar adligen Damen seines Bekannten kreises waren gescheitert, wo sie gesiegt hatte und doch war Elizabeth unruhig. Bekam Lady Catherine de Bourgh am Schluß doch noch recht? Würde die Londoner Gesellschaft sie als Darcy´s Frau verschmähen?

In Italien war alles anders gewesen. Ihr Verhältnis zu Darcy und seines zu ihr war anders gewesen. Unbeschwert waren sie Hand in Hand durch Florenz spaziert und hatten ihre junge Liebe in vollen Zügen genossen. Ihr Gatte war wie befreit von Konventionen und britischer Steifheit aus sich heraus gegangen und hatte Elizabeth damit bestätigt, wie klug sie geheiratet hatte. Die Lebenslust und das dolce vita Italiens hatte die beiden jungen Engländer verzaubert. Elizabeth war so glücklich wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben gewesen und auch Darcy erweckte damals diesen Eindruck.

Keiner in ihrer Familie hätte Darcy mehr als den stolzen, unnahbaren Mann bezeichnet, der er früher einmal gewesen war. Wäre er ihnen in Italien zusammen mit seiner anmutigen, jungen Frau begegnet,hätten sie einen heiteren, glücklichen Mann gesehen, der mit sich und der Welt im Einklang stand.

Elizabeth Gedanken schweiften weiter in Richtung Italien.

Stundenlang waren sie einfach ziellos über die unzähligen Hügel der Toskana gestreift und hatten über Gott und die Welt gesprochen. Darcy hatte sie nicht herablassend und belehrend behandelt, wie es viele Ehemänner mit ihren Frauen zu tun pflegten, sondern war ehrlich an ihrer Meinung interessiert und respektierte diese auch.

Sie verharrte noch etliche Minuten grübelnd im Salon bis die Person um die ihre Gedanken unentwegt kreisten plötzlich und unvermittelt im Zimmer stand. Elizabeth war so versunken gewesen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte das Darcy den Salon betreten hatte.

„Der Ritt im Park war außerordentlich erfrischend". Darcy ging auf seine Ehefrau zu und betrachtete das Buch, dass sie achtlos neben sich auf einen leeren Stuhl gelegt hatte.

„Hat dir deine Lektüre nicht gefallen?" Mit einem leichten Lächeln deutete er auf Sermons to Young Women von James Fordyce und Elizabeth schüttelte nur sachte den Kopf.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin Darcy, waren diese Predigten wirklich nicht nach meinem Geschmack," sie stand auf um näher zu ihm hinzutreten und blieb dann unmittelbar vor ihm stehen.

„Wahrscheinlich müsste ich schon Mr. Collins sein, um dieser Art von Werk etwas abgewinnen zu können. Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, warum alle Welt glaubt, dass eine junge Frau nichts lieber lesen möchte, als Predigtsammlungen. Ich habe es eigentlich nur zur Hand genommen, weil es momentan in aller Munde ist und ich nicht uninformiert sein wollte. Womöglich ist ja die berühmte Lady Blackmoore ein besonderer Freund von Fordyce und ich könnte es unmöglich ertragen ihren Erwartungen nicht genüge leisten zu können."

Diese kleine Spitze konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen. Die frühere, zynische Elizabeth steckte trotz aller momentaner Selbstzweifel immer noch in ihr. Sie spürte unbewusst, wie bedeutend Darcy das morgige Treffen mit Lady Blackmoore einschätzte. Zwar wollte sie ihn nicht beunruhigen, aber sein unbewusster Fokus auf die Meinung von Standespersonen störte sie schon ein wenig. Noch immer gab es Momente in denen der „alte" Darcy wieder voll zum Vorschein kam: hochmütig, herablassend und unbarmherzig allem und jedem gegenüber, der seiner Ansicht nach nicht würdig erschien.

So sehr Elizabeth ihren Gatten liebte, so störend empfand sie dieses ausgeprägte Standesbewusstsein. In Darcy steckte so viel mehr, als nur das Streben nach Rang und Anerkennung. Nur musste sein Blickwinkel hin und wieder in die richtige Richtung gelenkt werden. In ihren Flitterwochen hatte es so ausgesehen, als genösse er es insgeheim, sie auf ihre tempramentvolle, manchmal ironische Art mit ihm sprechen zu hören. Hier in London erschien es Elizabeth, als errichtete er eine Mauer zwischen ihnen und sie konnte sich nicht erklären, was der Grund dafür war.

Darcy gab sich kühl und unnahbar ihr gegenüber. Hätte Elizabeth Darcy zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon etwas besser gekannt, dann hätte sie gewusst, dass ihr Gatte sich immer in sich zurück zog, wenn er sich mit Problemen konfrontiert sah.

Darcy war noch nicht so weit, um aus sich heraus zu gehen, und seine Konflikte mit Elizabeth zu teilen. Im Laufe ihrer Ehejahre würde sich dieser Umstand noch grundlegend ändern, aber zum damaligen Zeitpunkt konnte die junge Ehefrau Darcy´s Verhalten nur auf sich beziehen.

Wieder spürte sie seinen Blick auf sich gerichtet und da sie sehr nahe bei ihm stand, konnte sie seinen Atem fast spüren. Elizabeth sehnte sich nach seiner Nähe, doch Darcy tat nichts um ihrem Sehnen nachzugeben.

Ohne auf ihr vorheriges Gespräch einzugehen, entgegnete er unvermittelt:

„Meine Liebe Elizabeth, ich hoffe du bist nicht zu enttäuscht, wenn ich mich nach dem Dinner in mein Arbeitszimmer zurückziehe. Aber durch meine lange Abwesenheit in unseren Flitterwochen hat sich so einiges an dringender Arbeit angesammelt und einige Dinge davon können nicht mehr länger aufgeschoben werden."

Sein entschuldigender Blick ruhte auf ihr und Elizabeth spürte, dass sie maßlos enttäuscht war. So sehr hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, ihn wenigstens für ein paar Stunden für sich zu haben. Zudem konnte sie sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass Darcy fast erleichtert schien, den Rest des Abends nicht mit ihr verbringen zu müssen. Bereute er etwa die Heirat mit ihr bereits? Anscheinend mied er absichtlich ihre direkte Nähe. Prüfend glitten ihre Augen über seine Gesichtszüge und außer seinem aufrichtigen Bedauern glaubte sie auch noch etwas anderes, sehr befremdliches in ihnen Lesen zu können Darcy schien Angst zu empfinden.

Elizabeth konnte sich diese Entdeckung nicht im geringsten erklären und so verbrachte das junge Ehepaar das Dinner recht einsilbig und jeder der beiden war tief in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Nach dem Dinner verabschiedete sich Darcy mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Stirn von ihr und Elizabeth beschloss, sich gleich in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückzuziehen. In ihrem Inneren herrschte Chaos. Sie war den Tränen nahe, und fühlte sich seltsam aufgewühlt. Das war nicht der Darcy den sie geheiratet hatte! Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Elizabeth erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit Jane vor langer Zeit. Sie und Jane hatten darüber sinniert aus welchen Gründen eine Ehe geschlossen werden sollte. Elizabeth hatte damals zu ihrer Schwester gesagt, sie wolle nur aus tiefster Liebe heiraten. Genau das hatte sie auch getan. Aber warum war sie dann so unglücklich?

**Kapitel 3**

Ruhelos lag Elizabeth Stunde um Stunde in ihrem Bett und fand keinen Schlaf. Was konnte der Grund sein, dass Darcy sich ihr gegenüber so anders benahm? So sehr sie auch darüber nachdachte, sie konnte sich keinen Reim auf sein verändertes Gebaren ihr gegenüber machen. Darcy war ihr immer als gefestigte Person erschienen. Zwar war sein Verhalten ab und an von Stolz und anerzogenen, überhöhten Maßstäben geprägt, doch Gleichgültigkeit, wie er sie heute und die letzten Tage ihr gegenüber gezeigt hatte, war noch nie sein Fehler gewesen.

Angestrengt lauschte Elizabeth, ob sie seine Schritte im Treppenhaus hören konnte. Sein Schlafzimmer lag auf dem gleichen Korridor wie das ihrige und wenn er zu Bett ging musste er an ihrer Türe vorbei. Obwohl sie lange wartete, konnte sie den Klang seiner Schritte nicht vernehmen. Einmal glaubte Elizabeth sogar ein Klopfen der Haustüre gehört zu haben. Doch zu so später Stunde konnten keine Besucher mehr Einlass gewähren. Oder doch?

Schon weit nach Mitternacht begab sich ihr Mann endlich zu Bett. Leise, um so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu verursachen, hörte sie ihn den Flur entlanggehen. Vor ihrer Tür hielt er inne. Elizabeth glaubte direkt zu spüren, dass er seine Hand bereits auf ihre Türklinke gelegt hatte. Atemlos hoffte sie darauf, dass er eintrat. Doch dann drehte er sich um und ging in seinen eigenen Schlafraum.

Es dauerte noch Stunden bis Elizabeth endlich in einen unruhigen, wenig erholsamen Schlaf fiel. Auch im Traum fand sie keine Ruhe. Sie träumte von dem Besuch bei Lady Blackmoore und niemand anderes als Lady Catherine de Bourgh war als zusätzlicher Gast anwesend. Im Traum verspottete Lady Catherine Elizabeth aufs infamste und Lady Blackmoore unterstützte sie wortgewaltig dabei.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie unausgeschlafen und unruhig. Der Tag war gerade erst angebrochen aber sie ahnte schon beim Aufschlagen ihrer Augen, dass heute einige Prüfungen auf sie zukommen würden.

„Guten Morgen Elizabeth." Erschrocken blickte sie auf. Darcy saß in kompletter Reisekleidung auf einem Sessel neben ihrem Bett und wie es schien, hatte er nur auf den Moment gewartet, bis sie erwachte.

Verwirrt sah Elizabeth ihren Mann an. „Warum trägst du Reisekleidung? Ist etwas geschehen?" Sie setzte sich im Bett auf und wartete gespannt auf Darcy´s Erwiderung. Als sie seinen sorgenvollen Blick sah, wusste sie schon, dass etwas geschehen war.

Darcy stand auf und begann unruhig im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

Ohne sie anzusehen schilderte er die Ereignisse, die sich gestern Abend ereignet hatten.

„ Möglicherweise hast du ja gestern Nacht die Haustüre gehört." Darcy stutzte kurz bevor er fort fuhr und ein dunkler Schatten wanderte über sein Gesicht. „ Ein Konstabler der Londoner Polizei hat mich darüber informiert, dass in Pemberly eingebrochen worden ist. Es wurden nicht nur Wertgegenstände gestohlen, sondern die Diebe haben zusätzlich auch noch einige Gemälde und Möbelstücke zerstört. Außerdem haben sie das Haus eines Pächters zur Ablenkung in Brand gesteckt. Die Polizei geht davon aus, dass es sich um zwei Häftlinge handelt, die vor einer Woche aus Newgate ausgebrochen sind.

Bei den beiden handelt es sich um zwei gefährliche und berüchtigte Verbrecher. Bisher konnten die beiden nicht gestellt werden, aber Mr. Markinson der Kutscher von Pemberly und seine Frau haben eine sehr genaue Beschreibung der Täter abgegeben. Sie haben die beiden wohl flüchten sehen.

Ich wurde gebeten eine Aufstellung der Gegenstände zu machen, die bei dem Raub gestohlen wurden." Elizabeth konnte ihrem Gatten ansehen, dass Darcy kaum in der Lage war seine Verärgerung und Wut im Zaum zu halten. Sie verstand auch ohne Worte, dass er nicht nur erschüttert sondern geradezu entsetzt war.

Das Haus in dem er aufgewachsen war, geschändet und geplündert zu wissen, musste einem so stolzen und aufrechten Mann wie Fitzwilliam Darcy wie ein persönlicher Affront vorkommen. Darcy´s sonst so ausdruckslose und schwer durchschaubare Miene war von den aufwühlenden Gefühlen die er gerade durchlebte gezeichnet.

Zu gerne wäre Elizabeth auf ihren Mann zugeeilt und hätte ihm in dieser schweren Stunde gerne einen Teil seines Kummers von der Stirn geküsst. Fast schon war sie aus dem Bett gesprungen um auf ihn zuzueilen, als sie plötzlich inne hielt. Irgend etwas hinderte sie daran. Die letzten Tage war er so verändert, so kalt und unnahbar gewesen, dass er eine Wand zwischen ihnen errichtet hatte. Warum sie heute so meilenweit voneinander entfernt waren, konnte sich die junge Frau nicht erklären, aber die Tatsache dass es bereits so kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit keinen Weg zueinander zu geben schien, erfüllte sie mit größter Trauer.

Langsam erhob sie sich aus ihrem Bett, griff nach ihrem Morgenrock und ging auf ihn zu. Darcy stand mittlerweile am Fenster und sah gedankenverloren den typischen Londoner Nebel aufsteigen.

„Ich nehme an, du möchtest, dass ich hier in London bleibe und unsere Verpflichtungen wahrnehme?" Ängstlich wartete Elizabeth auf seine Antwort. Hoffentlich, stimmte er jetzt nicht zu. Bitte, bitte flehte sie innerlich, nimm mich mit.

Obwohl sie nicht von ängstlicher Wesensart war und auch sonst kein Blatt vor dem Mund nahm, wollte sie eine Begegnung mit der gefürchteten Lady Blackmoore nicht ohne die Rückendeckung ihres Gatten durchstehen müssen. Zudem wollte sie die Kluft die zwischen ihnen beiden zu stehen schien nicht vertiefen. Wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war, konnte sie versuchen, wieder die Liebe in ihm zu wecken, die er einmal für sie empfunden hatte. Warum sie seine Liebe verloren hatte oder warum sich seine Gefühle für sie so abgekühlt hatten, waren ihr unerklärlich, aber sie betete, hoffte, dass er tief in seinem Inneren immer noch der Darcy war, der noch vor ein paar Monaten so beständig und unermüdlich zu seiner Liebe zu ihr gestanden hatte.

„Ja, ja, Elizabeth, ich sehe, wir sind uns einig. Ich breche gleich auf und habe nur darauf gewartet, dass du erwachst und ich mich von dir verabschieden kann. Sonst wäre ich schon vor Stunden aufgebrochen." Fast verlegen sah er sie jetzt an. In den letzten Tagen war er kaum in der Lage gewesen ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Wunderschön aber doch gefasst und aufrecht stand sie neben ihm. Darcy´s Herz öffnete sich vor Stolz als ihm bewusst war, dass dieses wunderbare Wesen seine Frau war und sie zu ihm gehörte, und doch stand etwas zwischen ihnen. Etwas was einen grausamen Schatten auf ihr junges Glück warf. Ein Geheimnis, dass er für sich behalten hatte und dass einen Graben zwischen ihnen errichtet hatte.

Elizabeths langes Haar fiel in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern und Darcy konnte den leichten Orangenduft der davon ausging nur als betörend bezeichnen. Dieser Duft erinnerte ihn schmerzhaft an die wunderbaren Flitterwochen in Italien. Nie in seinem Leben war er so glücklich gewesen. Er war ein völlig anderer Mensch geworden. Elizabeth weckte Seiten in ihm, die bisher völlig verborgen waren. Er liebte und bewunderte seine Frau und doch hatten sie noch nicht den Grad der Vertrautheit erreicht, die Eheleute dazu brachte selbst die innersten Gedanken dem anderen mitzuteilen.

Sein Gewissen belastete ihn schwer. Er hatte ihr etwas verschwiegen, worauf sie als seine Frau eigentlich das Recht hatte, es zu wissen. Doch aus Respekt vor ihren Gefühlen hatte er es bisher nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihr zu gestehen, was ihn so sehr belastete, seit sie wieder in England waren.

Sanft zog er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie leicht. Alles in ihm strebte ihr zu . Wenn sie in seinen Armen lag, war alles gut. Er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn. Eigentlich müsste das reichen. Doch manchmal war die Realität komplizierter als man sich eingestehen wollte. Als sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm erhob und er ihre traurigen Augen sah, wusste er, dass auch sie unter der Situation litt. Obwohl er seine Frau mehr liebte als alles andere konnte er es ihr im Moment nicht leichter machen. Jetzt war nicht der Zeit und der Ort, um Fehler einzugestehen und Gespräche zu führen. Als Gutsherr und Besitzer von Pemberly musste er zu seinem Haus, um seiner Pflicht genüge zu leisten. So gerne er Elizabeth auch bei sich gehabt hätte, beruhigender war es sicherlich sie in der sicheren Obhut seines Londoner Stadthauses zu wissen. Solange die Verbrecher nicht gefasst waren, war Pemberly kein sicherer Ort. Mit einem tiefen Stosseufzer trennte er sich von seiner Frau, gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und entfernte sich dann mit raschen Schritten aus ihrem Schlafzimmer.

**Kapitel 4**

Traurig lies sich Elizabeth auf einen der gepolsterten Sessel fallen, die direkt neben einem der großen Schlafzimmerfenster standen. Darcy´s Coupe war vorgefahren und sie konnte gerade noch einen Blick auf ihren Gatten erhaschen, bevor dieser einstieg und die Kutsche los fuhr.

Noch nie hatte sie sich so einsam und verloren gefühlt. Da sie aus einer großen und kinderreichen Familie stammte, war es die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens genau anderes herum gewesen. Wie oft hatte sie sich Stille und Muße gewünscht, wenn ihre plappernden Schwestern sie mit allerlei Nichtigkeiten und Belanglosigkeiten nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen. Ihr schallten jetzt noch die Ohren, wenn sie an diese vergangenen Jugendtage zurück dachte.

Nur Jane war ihr nie lästig geworden. Ihre Ältere Schwester war schon immer ihre beste Freundin und Vertraute gewesen. Was hätte sie im Moment dafür gegeben die tröstliche Nähe ihrer geliebten Schwester bei sich zu wissen.

Aber alles zaudern und zögern half nicht. Sie musste sich ihrem neuen gesellschaftlichen Rang stellen und sich für die Begegnung mit Lady Blackmoore zurechtmachen. Die Form musste um alle Fälle gewahrt bleiben. Ihre momentanen Herzensangelegenheiten durften keinen Einfluss auf ihr Handeln als Darcy´s Ehefrau haben. So sehr der Kummer auch an ihr zehrte, Elizabeth wolle und würde sich der Herausforderung stellen.

Sorgfältig wählte sie ein schlichtes, aber elegantes Kleid aus und klingelte nach ihrer Zofe. In Longbourn hatte eine Dienerin für alle ihre Schwestern, ihre Mutter und sie ausreichen müssen, hier gab es Nancy, ihre Zofe, die nur für sie persönlich eingestellt worden war.

Nancy kümmerte sich um ihre Garderobe und richtete ihr das Haar. Wenn Elizabeth sie nicht benötigte half das junge Mädchen im Haushalt mit.

Lange nach dem Frühstück und nachdem sie sowohl ein paar Briefe geschrieben als auch gelesen hatte, entschied Elizabeth, dass es nun an der Zeit war Lady Blackmoore ihre Aufwartung zu machen.

Da Darcy das Coupe genommen hatte, bat Elizabeth den Butler darum, ihr eine Mietdroschke zu rufen. Das Gefährt stand ihr kurze Zeit darauf zur Verfügung und Elizabeth ahnte, dass eine Mietkutsche nicht gerade den besten Eindruck auf Lady Blackmoore machen würde.

Darcy besaß noch einen schicken, sportlichen Zweiräder aber Elizabeth hatte bisher noch nicht gelernt, damit umzugehen und ohne vorherige Anleitung sah sie sich außerstande den Sportwagen zu lenken. Achselzuckend stieg sie in die Mietkutsche ein und hoffte darauf, dass das nicht das letzte Tüpfelchen auf dem i war um sie gesellschaftlich zu ruinieren.

Lady Blackmoore wohnte im nobelsten Viertel in London. Ihr Haus war nicht allzu weit von Darcy´s entfernt darum war die Fahrt zu ihr nur sehr kurz, Elizabeth hätte sich gewünscht, sie würde länger dauern. Sie wies den Kutscher an, auf sie zu warten und mit gestrafften Schultern und gehobenen Haupt betrat sie Lady Blackmoore´s Haus, nachdem ihr geöffnet worden war.

Sie wurde gebeten in einem der Salons zu warten, während der Butler ihre Ankunft bei seiner Herrschaft anmeldete.

„Mrs. Darcy, ich freue mich wirklich außerordentlich sie endlich kennen zu lernen." Die Besitzerin des Hauses war eingetreten und Elizabeth sah sich einer eleganten und sehr gepflegten älteren Dame gegenüber. Die Hausherrin bat Elizabeth sich zu setzen und ein Stubenmädchen servierte Tee und Gebäck, während Höflichkeitsfloskeln und Nettigkeiten ausgetauscht wurden. Nachdem der Form genüge geleistet worden war, begann das eigentliche Gespräch.

„Wie ich hörte, haben sie einen der begehrtesten Männer Englands zu einem Ehemann gemacht, da kann ich ihnen nur gratulieren." Mit einem huldvollen Kopfnicken neigte sich Lady Blackmoore Elizabeth zu, bevor sie fort fuhr. „ Eigentlich hatte ich ihren Gatten auch erwartet, ich hoffe er ist nicht unpässlich" Lady Blackmoore beobachtete Elizabeth aufmerksam und wartete auf deren Entgegnung.

„Lady Blackmoore, ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass sie mich empfangen und möchte meinen Mann entschuldigen. Er ist wohl auf, doch ein tragischer Vorfall hat sich in Pemberly zugetragen und so war er gezwungen heute auf die Gunst ihrer Gesellschaft verzichten zu müssen. Er bat mich ausdrücklich darum, ihn bei ihrer Ladyschaft zu entschuldigen und ich hoffe sie nehmen mit meiner Person vorlieb." Die nächsten Minuten drehte sich das Gespräch ausschließlich um so essentiell wichtige Dinge wie Tischdekorationen und die Frage, welcher von Englands modänen Badeorten zur Zeit am besten zur Kur geeignet war. Elizabeth musste mit Bedauern erwidern, dass sie weder in Bath noch in Brighton jemals gewesen war und dass ihr auch die neuen, aufstrebenden Orte an der Küste gänzlich unbekannt war.

„Liebe Mrs. Darcy, dass kann doch unmöglich wahr sein. Jeder hier in London war doch schon einmal in Bath. Sie müssen mit mir scherzen. Ein Besuch in Bath gehört doch eigentlich zum Pflichtprogramm. Wie waren ihre Eltern nur in der Lage sich ihre Gesundheit und die von Ihnen und Ihren Schwestern zu erhalten?" Elizabeth war alarmiert. Lady Blackmoore spielte absichtlich auf die zurückgezogenen Lebensumstände in denen sie groß geworden war, an. Ihr Vater war zwar ein Gentleman aber sein Vermögen war äußerst klein und zudem noch an sein Haus gebunden. Bade- und Kuraufenthalte hatte es in ihrer Familie eben so wenig gegeben, wie Reisen durch Europa und sonstige Extravaganzen. Nur durch ihre Tante Gardiner waren Elizabeth oder Jane dann und wann aus Longbourn heraus gekommen und hatten so wenigstens einige Teile Englands gesehen.

„Aber das ist doch gar nicht so verwunderlich, Lady Blackmoore, nachdem mein Vater gehört hatte wie überfüllt und unbequem es in Bath und den anderen Badeorten geworden ist, hat er sich geweigert uns dort hin zu begleiten. Seiner Meinung nach waren die meisten Kurgäste gar nicht wegen der gesunden Luft dort, sondern nur um sehen und gesehen zu werden. Selbst einfache Leute geben sich dort in der Fremde als Damen und Herren von Stand aus. Eine meiner Schwester bedrängte ihn aufs stärkste immer wieder mit dem Wunsch ein mal dort hin zu reisen, aber nachdem er gehört hatte, dass selbst der Bäcker und der Schneider von Meryton dort zur Sommerfrische waren, fand er es für uns inakzeptabel." Diese Spritze saß. Elizabeth hatte auf einen Skandal angespielt, der vor einiger Zeit durch die Tageszeitungen gegangen war, und auch Lady Blackmoor konnte sich anscheinend daran erinnern, dass es beinahe zu einem Eklat zwischen der Familie eines adligen jungen Mädchens und einem einfachen Handwerker gekommen war.

Lady Blackmoore wählte die anschließenden Gesprächsthemen vorsichtiger aus, und Elizabeth glaubte sich schon fast in Sicherheit, als es sie plötzlich und unvermittelt traf.

„Ihr Gatte muss sehr überrascht gewesen sein, über die große Ehre die ihm zuteil werden soll?" Mit listigen, zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte Lady Blackmoore auf Elizabeth.

„Ich habe keine Vorstellung, worauf sie ansprechen, Lady Blackmoore?" Lizzie war verwirrt. Gab es etwas was Darcy ihr verschwiegen hatte. Wenn ja was war es? Wenn es etwas Ehrenvolles war, warum hatte er sie dann nicht informiert? Unschlüssig ob sie sich eine weitere Blöße geben sollte, musterte sie ihr gegenüber.

„Wahrscheinlich wollte er sie überraschen, Mrs. Darcy, und welche Ehefrau wäre nicht überrascht, wenn der eigene Ehemann so plötzlich und unvermittelt in den Adelsstand erhoben werden soll? Der Lordkanzler persönlich hat vor ein paar Tagen mit ihrem Gatten gesprochen und ihm die Wünsche seiner Majestät bezüglich seiner Ernennung zum Peer zu übermitteln.

Bitte richten sie ihrem Mann die allerherzlichsten und tief empfundenen Glückwünsche von mir aus. Jeder hier in London mit Rang und Namen ist sicher der selben Ansicht dass es nur wenige junge Männer gibt, die es mehr diese Ehre verdient hätten diese Auszeichnung zu bekommen. Damit sichert sich ihr Gatte einen Sitz im Oberhaus. Das House of Lords ist sicher der richtige Wirkungskreis für einen so talentierten und gebildeten Mann, wie Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth konnte sich kaum zusammennehmen. Kraftlos sank sie immer tiefer in dem Stuhl auf dem sie saß in sich hinein. Innerlich zitternd und gequält mit der Fassung ringend, hörte sie die nächsten, triumphierend dargebotenen Worte von Lady Blackmoore. Die hoch wohl geborene Dame servierte ihrem Gast nicht nur Tee und Gebäck, sondern verabreichte Elizabeth zugleich eine bittere Pille an der diese schwer zu schlucken hatte.

„So weit ich erfahren habe, sind nur ein paar unbedeutende Bedingungen mit der Ernennung verbunden, die wohl ihre Person betreffen, aber ich bin sicher dass es sich nur um winzige, weitgehend nebensächliche Kleinigkeiten handelt. Sicher wird Mr. Darcy ihnen bald voller Freude und mit großem Stolz berichten, dass sie bald mit ihrer Ladyschaft angesprochen werden müssen."

Lady Blackmoore ließ nun ihre Maske ganz fallen und bemühte sich nicht weiter um ihren Gast. Unverhohlen deutete sie an, dass Darcy nur dann eine Chance auf den Titel hatte, wenn sie selbst, Elizabeth, sich von nun an weitgehend auf Pemberly aufhielt und der Gesellschaft am Hofe in St. James so weit wie möglich fern blieb.

Ihr Besuch bei Lady Blackmoore dauerte nach deren Eröffnung nur noch wenige Minuten und als Elizabeth sich wieder in ihrer Mietkutsche befand, ließ sie ihren Tränen endlich freien Lauf. Jetzt konnte sie sich Darcy´s Verhalten ihr gegenüber endlich erklären. Er wollte eine Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden schaffen, damit er die Möglichkeit bekam, seinen Platz bei Hofe einzunehmen, während sie allein und verlassen in Pemberly sein würde.

Sicherlich bereute er seine Hochzeit mir ihr nun zutiefst. Sein ganzes Verhalten der letzten Tage war nun mehr als plausibel. Ihm, dem Ehre und Stand alles bedeutete, würde eine herausragende Rolle in den Geschicken dieses Landes zukommen, denn Lady Blackmoore hatte durchblicken lassen, dass Darcy nur aus dem einen Grund in den Adelsstand erhoben werden sollte: König Georg wollte Darcy in der Politik sehen, und ihm in Zukunft eine bedeutende Position bei Hofe zukommen lassen.

Anscheinend hatte sich ihr Gatte früher bereits durch sein politisches Geschick ausgezeichnet und der Hof wollte sich dieses nun zu Nutze machen. Das sie als Ehefrau dabei auf der Strecke blieb, war nebensächlich.


	2. Chapter 2

Völlig erschöpft erreichte Elizabeth schließlich ihr Zuhause. Sichtlich mitgenommen und niedergeschlagen stieg sie aus der Mietdroschke aus.

Kaum war sie drinnen vermeldete Jenkins schon, dass ein Bote einen Brief für sie gebracht hatte. Das Siegel auf dem Umschlag stammte von Darcy´s Siegelring und mit zitternden Fingern öffnete Elizabeth ihn, nachdem sie sich in den Salon zurückgezogen hatte.

„Liebste Lizzie,

ich hoffe Du bist wohl auf und bist nicht all zu enttäuscht, dass ich Dir nur einen Brief schreibe und selbst aber noch verhindert bin.

Leider muss ich Dir mitteilen, dass durch den Einbruch in Pemberly ein wesentlich größerer Schaden angerichtet wurde, als mir zuerst mitgeteilt wurde.

Das Problem besteht nicht ausschließlich in dem Chaos und der Zerstörung, den die Störenfriede angerichtet haben, sondern breitet sich auch zunehmend auf das Gemüt des Gesindes und der Pächter aus. Sie fühlen sich unsicher und brauchen Unterstützung und Hilfe. Es ist dringend erforderlich, dass ich die Aufräumarbeiten und die Wiederherstellung der Moral auf Pemberly überwache.

So sehr es mich auch schmerzt, nicht bei Dir sein zu können, ist es momentan unmöglich Pemberly zu verlassen. Ich habe Oberst Fitzwilliam gebeten mich auf dem Ball der Dewhursts zu vertreten und bin sicher, dass Du auch ohne meine Anwesenheit einen blendenden Eindruck bei der Londoner Gesellschaft hinterlassen wirst.

Meine Gedanken sind ständig bei Dir, und ich hoffe, dass wir uns sehr bald wieder sehen werden.

In Liebe

Darcy

Maßlos entäuscht ließ Lizzie die Hand sinken in der sie Darcy´s Brief gehalten hatte.

Fing jetzt schon alles an? Nahm Darcy absichtlich Abstand von ihr, um eine Verfremdung zwischen ihnen zu erreichen? Löste er sich emotional bereits von ihr? Hatte der Lordkanzler tatsächlich Erfolg mit seinen Worten bei ihrem Gatten gehabt?

Elizabeth nahm für sich nicht in Anspruch, Darcy bis ins Detail zu kennen, aber als kaltherzig und berechnend hätte sie ihn auf gar keinen Fall eingestuft.

Und doch deutete sein ganzes Verhalten der letzen Tage darauf hin, dass, seine einstmals so tiefen Gefühle für sie gestorben waren.

Warum ließ er sie nicht nach Pemberly nachkommen? Wenn er sie wirklich vermisste wie er es in dem Brief geschrieben hatte und er oft an sie dachte, war es doch nur logisch, dass er sie bat zu ihm zu kommen.

Der Ball der Dewhursts konnte kaum der Grund dafür sein, aus dem er sie hier in London ließ.

Auch in der Vergangenheit hatte Darcy sich nicht gerade um solche Veranstaltungen bemüht. Zu genau konnte sie sich noch an seinen gequälten Blick erinnern, als sie ihn damals auf dem Ball in Meryton kennen gelernt hatte.

Irrtümlicherweise war sie zu dieser Zeit davon ausgegangen, dass er aus Stolz die ländliche Gesellschaft auf dem Ball als nicht standesgemäß angesehen hatte, später war sie doch von ihm über die tatsächlichen Gründe aufgeklärt worden.

Während ihrer Verlobungszeit hatte Darcy ihr anvertraut, dass solche Massenveranstaltungen ganz und gar nicht nach seinem Geschmack waren. Er lag nicht in seiner Natur Konversation mit Fremden zu machen und fühlte sich in Gegenwart vieler unbekannter Leute nicht am wohlsten.

Wie sehr sehnte sich Elizabeth zurück zu der Zeit, in der er ihr seine Gedanken mitgeteilt hatte. Diese Vertrautheit zu Darcy erschien ihr mittlerweile wie ein unwirklicher, verwaschener Traum.

Ganz in Gedanken verstrickt saß Elizabeth tief eingesunken in einem Sessel im Salon und erschrak als der Butler plötzlich eintrat und hinter ihm direkt ihre Tante Gardiner zum Vorschein kam. Das Klopfen des Butlers hatte sie ebenso wenig gehört, wie vorher, dass Leuten der Haustürglocke.

Mit einem raschen Blick erfasste ihre Tante, dass sich ihre Nichte in einem sehr schlechten Gemütszustand befand und eilte schnell und mit sehr besorgtem Gesicht auf sie zu.

Elizabeth war erleichtert jemanden aus ihrer Familie bei sich zu haben und wandte sich vorher nur kurz an Jenkins, bevor sie ihre Tante begrüßte.

„Danke Jenkins! Bringen sie doch meiner Tante und mir etwas Tee und Gebäck." Elizabeth bemühte sich so gut es eben ging die Form zu wahren und behandelte ihre Tante mit soviel Herzlichkeit wie ihr Moment möglich war.

„Ich freue mich dich zu sehen, Tante Gardiner, wie geht es dem Onkel ist er wohl auf?"

„Danke Lizzie, ihm geht es ausgezeichnet, aber du siehst sehr blass und erschöpft aus. Geht es dir gut?"

Elizabeth wusste dass ihre Tante ehrlich um sie besorgt war und nicht nur aus Förmlichkeit oder Neugierde nach ihrem Befinden fragte.

Da ihr jede Form von Lügen absolut verhasst war, überlegte Elizabeth einen kurzen Augenblick, was sie ihrer Tante anvertrauen konnte. Einerseits wünschte sie sich jemanden, dem sie ihr Herz ausschütten konnte, eine Person, die ihr nahe stand und die ihr Mut zusprach, zum anderen wollte sie ihrer Tante nicht auch noch das Herz schwer machen und entschloss sich ihr nur einen Teil der Wahrheit zu erzählen.

Insgeheim wünschte sie sich mehr als jemals zuvor, Jane bei sich zu haben. Ihre Schwester war nicht nur ihre engste Vertraute, sie verstand es auch jederzeit Elizabeth aufzumuntern und ihren Blickwinkel auf Geschehnisse und Personen zu überdenken.

„Ich fühle mich heute tatsächlich nicht sehr wohl. Schon seit Darcy und ich in London angekommen sind, fehlt mir die Energie. Vermutlich sind die vielen Abendgesellschaften, Dinner, Opernbesuche und Bälle einfach auf Dauer zu anstrengend." Elizabeth vermied es ihrer Tante direkt in die Augen zu sehen, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„In Longbourn lebten wir ja eher zurückgezogen und diese neuen gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen wirken mit der Zeit sehr ermüdend auf mich.

Zu allem Übel musste Darcy ganz plötzlich nach Pemberly reisen, da dort eingebrochen wurde. Irgendwie fühle ich mich ohne ihn, hier in diesem Haus sehr verloren." Elizabeth warf nun einen aufrichtigen Blick auf ihre Tante, da dieser Teil der Geschichte absolut der Wahrheit entsprach und Elizabeth konnte am Gesicht ihrer Tante ablesen, dass sie Verständnis für die Nöte ihrer Nichte hatte.

Da ihre Tante ein sehr taktvoller und umsichtiger Mensch war, entschloss sie sich, nicht tiefer in ihre Nichte zu dringen, obwohl sie sehr sicher war, dass Elizabeth ihr nur einen Teil erzählt hatte.

Sie machte sich ihren eigenen Reim auf Elizabeth´s Unwohlsein und hoffte, dass es zwischen den jungen Eheleuten zu keinem Konflikt gekommen war. Schnell überredete sie ihre Nichte zu einem Spaziergang im Park und hoffte, dass Elizabeth ihr dort mehr anvertraute.

Während Elizabeth noch immer hin und her überlegte, ob sie ihre Tante Gardiner in ihre Seelenqual einweihen sollte, litt ein anderer still und einsam mindestens genauso sehr wie sie.

Fitzwilliam Darcy saß versunken und grübelnd in seiner Bibliothek in Pemberly und fragte sich, ob er seiner Frau jemals wieder gegenüber treten konnte. Voller Scham und selbstzerfleischender Häme dachte er an die Zeit zurück, als er Elizabeths Familie als nicht standesgemäß bezeichnet hatte. Seine Ressentiments gegenüber ihrer Familie, insbesondere gegenüber ihrer Mutter und deren Schwester Phillips waren gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er kürzlich über seine eigene Familie erfahren hatte.

Sein hoch geschätzter und von ihm innig geliebter Vater war nicht der unbescholtene Gentleman gewesen, der er immer vorgegeben hatte zu sein. Kurz nachdem Darcy und Elizabeth aus Italien nach London zurückgekehrt waren, war ein Rechtsanwalt an Darcy herangetreten und hatte ihm einen Brief seines Vaters übergeben. Die darin enthaltenen Familiengeheimnisse waren so schwerwiegend und erschütternd, dass Fitzwilliam Darcy sich zum ersten Mal im Leben hilflos und zutiefst betroffen gefühlt hatte.

Georgiana und er waren nicht die einzigen Kinder ihres Vaters! Es existierte noch eine weitere Tochter, die zwar nicht dem Namen nach eine Darcy war, ansonsten aber von seinem Vater posthum als eigen Fleisch und Blut anerkannt worden war, und der er jetzt nach Darcys Eheschließung eine standesgemäße Erziehung und Mitgift gewähren wollte. Einzelheiten über die genaue Beziehung zur Mutter des Mädchens erläuterte sein Vater in dem Brief nicht.

Die formalen Angelegenheiten und Geldbeträge waren von seinem Vater so geschickt und unbemerkt abgewickelt worden, dass Darcy sicherlich niemals von der Existenz von Emily erfahren hätte, wäre er unverheiratet geblieben.

Seine unbekannte Schwester musste mittlerweile etwa dreizehn Jahre alt sein und es wurde allerhöchste Zeit, für ihre Zukunft zu sorgen. Soweit Darcy aus dem Brief seines Vaters erfahren hatte, war die Mutter des Mädchens eine verwitwete Pächterin gewesen. Leider war die arme Frau bei der Geburt des Kindes gestorben und das Kind war in die Obhut eines Klosters gegeben worden.

Da Emilys Mutter katholisch gewesen war, hatte sie darauf bestanden, dass auch ihre Tochter in diesem Glauben erzogen würde.

Seinem Vater war dass ziemlich zu Pass gekommen, da er somit jeglichem Skandal in der Öffentlichkeit entging, indem er seine Tochter einfach in die gütigen Hände einer nahegelegenen Abtei gab. Natürlich hatte er großzügig gespendet und auch sonst in jeder Hinsicht alle finanziellen Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft, um seine Tochter und das Kloster zu unterstützen. Persönlich gesehen oder gar Kontakt zu ihr geknüpft hatte er niemals.

Und genau an diesem Punkt scheiterte Darcy. Sein Vater war ein gütiger, warmherziger Mensch gewesen, der nicht nur ihn und Georgiana geliebt hatte, er hatte auch dem Sohn seines Verwalters, Wickham, mehr Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden lassen, als seiner leiblichen, wenn auch unehelichen Tochter. Für diese fehlende Gefühlstiefe gab es keinerlei Entschuldigung.

Darcy stellte sich das trostlose Leben dieses Kindes vor und tiefe Trauer überkam ihn. Sicherlich war sie in den Händen der Ordensschwestern zu einer tief gläubigen Person erzogen worden, aber familiäre Wärme und Nähe waren ihr sicherlich niemals zuteil geworden worden.

Hin und her überlegte Darcy, wie er Elizabeth diese Grausamkeit erklären sollte und halb hatte er sich schon entschlossen gehabt, sie einzuweihen, als vor einigen Tagen der Lordkanzler auf ihn zugekommen war, um ihn über seine mögliche Erhebung in den Adelsstand in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Zum einen war Darcy erbaut über den Gedanken, so herausgestellt zu werden, zum anderen fand er die angedeuteten Forderungen, die an die Ernennung geknüpft waren, als unverschämt und indiskutabel.

Er sollte seine Frau Elizabeth, sein Kleinod, der Mensch dem er am meisten zugetan war, nach Pemberly verbannen, um von ihrer nicht ganz standesgemäßen Verwandtschaft abzulenken. Darcy verschwendete nicht einmal einen Gedanken an diese Forderung und empfand Elizabeth verwandtschaftliche Bande als geradezu hochherrschaftlich, wenn er vor seiner eigenen Türe kehrte.

Da er gewohnt war all seine Sorgen und Probleme mit sich selbst auszumachen und in seiner Ehe noch nicht die Vertrautheit vieler gemeinsamer Jahre eingetreten war, hatte Fitzwilliam sich wie eine Schnecke in sich zurückgezogen und war nach Pemberly geflüchtet.

Sicher hätte Elizabeth Verständnis für seine Nöte gehabt, doch irgendeine innere Schranke hinderte Darcy daran, sie sofort ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Eine Zeit lang wollte er den Schein noch aufrecht erhalten. Doch bald musste etwas geschehen. Darcy hatte vor, Emily kennen zu lernen und hoffte dabei auf die Unterstützung und Hilfe seiner Frau.

Der zu erwartende Skandal würde sicherlich auch nicht ausbleiben. Wenn bekannt würde, dass sein Vater ein uneheliches Kind gehabt hatte würde die gesamte Londoner Gesellschaft sich darüber die Münder zerreissen und der exzellente Ruf der Familie Darcy wäre für lange Zeit ruiniert.

Mit Schrecken dachte Darcy daran, dass diese Sache auch Georgianas Chancen einen passenden Ehegatten zu finden, enorm schmälern würde. Nicht auszudenken, wenn eine Matrone wie Lady Blackmoore diese Neuigkeit in ihrem Kreis verbreiten würde! Wie ein Lauffeuer würde es sich ausbreiten und Georgiana würde Mühe haben zu den wichtigen Bällen und Festen eingeladen zu werden.

Zudem waren alle, ausnahmslos, die direkt mit der Familie Darcy verwandt und bekannt waren davon betroffen. Bingley genauso, wie die noch unverheirateten Bennet Töchter Kitty und Mary! Diese Angelegenheit würde Kreise ziehen, die für alle Beteiligten unerfreulich wären. Doch Darcy wusste, dass er trotzdem verpflichtet war Emily in seine Familie aufzunehmen und ihr das Maß an Zuneigung und Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, was ihr als seiner Schwester gebührte. Nachdem er all seine Gedanken geprüft, all seine Überlegungen geordnet hatte, fühlte er sich wohler und beschloss noch am Abend in Richtung London abzureisen.

Jetzt war er bereit Elizabeth um Rat und Unterstützung zu fragen und sehnte sich mehr als jemals zuvor nach ihrer Liebe und Zuneigung

Teil 7

Elizabeth hatte sich dagegen entschieden ihrer Tante Gardiner ihr Herz zu öffnen und hoffte darauf, dass ihr bald eine Möglichkeit geboten würde mit Darcy persönlich über ihren Kummer zu sprechen.

Sie wollte den Kopf nicht in den Sand stecken und nicht kleinlaut und demütig all seinen Wünschen entsprechen. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes wollte sie ihre Stellung als seine Ehefrau und Gefährtin behaupten. Ihr Glück hing daran genauso wie seines, auch wenn er sich dessen manchmal gar nicht bewusst war. Selbst wenn er mittlerweile ihre Familie und deren mangelndes Ansehen in der Londoner Gesellschaft als zunehmendes Problem betrachtete, war sie immer noch dieselbe Frau, in die er sich vor wenigen Monaten verliebt hatte.

Darcy hatte ihr mehrmals gestanden, dass gerade ihr unabhängiger und reger Geist der Grund seiner Zuneigung zu ihr waren. Sie liebte ihn um seiner selbst willen, nicht weil er reich und angesehen war. Ihr bedeutete es gar nichts adelig zu sein, oder mit einem Peer des Reiches verheiratet zu sein. Nur ihn wollte sie und sonst gar nichts. Ihr Gatte hätte genauso ein einfacher Gentleman ohne Familie und Wohlstand sein können und sie hätte ihn trotzdem nicht einen Deut weniger geliebt. Lizzie hoffte innständig dass sich Darcy dieser Sache immer bewusst war.

Umgarnt und becirct zu werden war nie angenehm und wünschenswert für ihn gewesen. Meist hatten die ledigen Töchter der vornehmen Londoner Gesellschaft nur sein Vermögen und seinen Stand im Auge gehabt und ihn als Trophäe angesehen.

Elizabeth würde den Kampf aufnehmen! Wenn ihr Gatte wirklich nur unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen, die der Lordkanzler bestimmte, in den Adelsstand erhoben werden würde, wollte sie zumindest wissen, ob er ihr immer noch zugetan war und ob ihm dieser Titel mehr als ihre Liebe bedeutete. Vielleicht stellte sich ja alles als bedauerliches Missverständnis heraus und würde sich in Wohlgefallen auflösen.

Plötzlich wurde sie aufgeschreckt, weil jemand an die Salontüre klopfte und ihr Butler ihr einen Moment später eine Depesche auf seinem Silbertablett überreichte.

Ein Brief von Darcy! Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie den Umschlag und als sie die darin enthaltenen Worte gelesen hatte, konnte sie sich keinen Reim auf das eben gelesene machen.

Darcy bat sie, einen Koffer zu packen, und sich für etwa eine Woche auszustatten. Gleichzeitig eröffnete er ihr, dass er bis zum Abend in London ankommen würde, doch nur um sie abzuholen. Zusammen mit ihr abzureisen gedachte er gleich am nächsten morgen wieder, stand in dem Brief. Für den Ball bei Lord und Lady Dewhurst hatte er bereits ein Entschuldigungsschreiben verschickt und auch Oberst Fitzwilliam hatte er bereits abgesagt. Was war da nur im Gange?

Ruhelos hoffte Elizabeth darauf, dass die wenigen Stunden bis zu seiner Ankunft möglichst schnell vergehen würden. Andererseits fürchtete sie das Wiedersehen auch. So sehr sie ihn vermisste, ein kleiner Zweifel nagte erbarmungslos an ihr.

Wollte er sie womöglich schon so bald abschieben. Nein! Sie erinnerte sich an ihren Gatten, als sie beide auf Hochzeitsreise in Italien gewesen waren. Immer wieder hatte er ihr versichert, wie glücklich er mit ihr war und sie sehr er dem Schicksal dankte ihr begegnet zu sein. Kein Mensch konnte sich so verstellen.

Seine Ambitionen waren natürlich etwas, was Elizabeth nicht ermessen konnte. Konnte er seinen Ehrgeiz über sein Herz stellen? Nur er selbst würde ihr diese Frage beantworten können.

Entschlossen sich nicht weiter verunsichern zu lassen, ging Elizabeth in ihr Schlafzimmer und läutete einem der Mädchen, um sich von ihr beim Reisegepäck helfen zu lassen. Gleichzeitig bestellte sie die Haushälterin zu sich, um sie über die bevorstehende Abreise ihrer Herrschaft in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Auch einige Briefe mussten noch geschrieben werden. Ihre Tante Gardiner musste ebenso über ihre Abreise informiert werden, wie Georgiana.

Darcys Schwester war zur Zeit bei Verwandten in Bath und hatte sich eigentlich für die kommende Woche bei Elizabeth und Darcy angemeldet.

Die Ballsaison hatte mittlerweile begonnen und das aparte junge Mädchen sollte in diesem Jahr in die Gesellschaft in London eingeführt werden. Etliche Gänge zum Schneider, Putzmacher und sonstige Erledigungen mussten noch gemacht werden, bevor Georgiana zum ersten Mal auf einen Ball gehen konnte.

Hoffentlich hatte ihr Mann dass nicht vergessen! Die erste Saison war für jede Debütantin etwas ganz besonderes und niemand sollte Georgiana dieses Erlebnis nehmen.

Elizabeth nahm sich fest vor Darcy darauf anzusprechen und hoffte, dass er schon alles diesbezügliche geregelt hatte.

All ihre Vorbereitungen nahmen letztendlich soviel Zeit in Anspruch, dass zum Schluss gerade noch Zeit zum Umkleiden und frisieren blieb, als Elizabeth auch schon die Haustürglocke hörte.

Nervös aber erwartungsvoll ging sie in den großen Salon um dort ihren Gatten willkommen zu heißen.

Zu gut erinnerte sie sich noch an den Tag, lange vor ihrer Hochzeit, als sie in ebensolcher Gefühlsnot gewesen war. Damals waren Bingley und Jane frisch verlobt gewesen und Darcy war nach ein paar Tagen Abwesenheit nach Longbourn gekommen und Elizabeth war sich seiner Gefühle noch nicht sicher gewesen. Am gleichen Nachmittag hatte Darcy ihr jedoch erklärt, dass er sie immer noch liebte und sich seine Wünsche in Bezug auf sie nicht geändert hatten. Für Elizabeth war dieser Tag im nach hinein einer der glücklichsten ihres bisherigen Lebens, da sie beide damals zueinander gefunden hatten.

Hoffentlich würde auch der heutige Tag glücklich enden!

„Elizabeth, ich habe dich so vermisst!" Mit schnellen Schritten ging Darcy auf sie zu ergriff ihre beiden Hände, führte sie zu seinem Mund und küsste sie innig. Mit freudiger Erregung lächelte Elizabeth ihren Mann an. Alles würde gut werden!

„Ich bin so froh endlich wieder bei dir zu sein, in Derbyshire verging keine Stunde, an der ich nicht an dich gedacht habe." Wieder zog Darcy sie zu sich und nahm sie dieses Mal fest in seine Arme. Auch wenn sein Verhalten nicht ganz den Konventionen entsprach, genoss Elizabeh seine Nähe um so mehr. Sie spürte, dass seine Worte die Wahrheit waren, und dass er wirklich glücklich wieder bei ihr zu sein.

„Auch ich bin überglücklich, dass du endlich wieder bei mir bist, doch es gibt einige Dinge zu besprechen. Ich war mittlerweile bei Lady Blackmoore und habe dort einige Dinge von ihr erfahren, die ich lieber von meinem Ehemann persönlich gehört hätte, falls sie sich als wahr erweisen." Glücklich wenn auch ein wenig vorwurfsvoll wandte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu und Darcy konnte daraus lesen, dass Elizabeth in den letzten Tagen Kummer gehabt hatte.

Erschrocken über ihre Worte strich er ihr zärtlich über das Gesicht und vertrauensvoll senkte Elizabeth ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Sanft zog er sie zum Sofa und beide setzten sich nebeneinander darauf nieder.

„Liebste Elizabeth, ich möchte ehrlich zugeben, dass ich ein wenig schroff und abweisend gewesen bin, seit dem wir wieder in England sind. Es haben sich Dinge ereignet, die ich dir verschwiegen habe. Ich bin beschämt, so gehandelt zu haben, aber hier und jetzt möchte ich alle Unklarheiten zwischen uns beseitigen."

Teil 8

Zögernd und bedrückt saß Fitzwilliam Darcy neben seiner Frau Elizabeth und überlegte, wie er am besten beginnen sollte. Stolz wie er war, empfand er die ganze Sache als äußerst heikel und beschämend.

Zeit seines Lebens hatte er seinen Vater geliebt und hoch geachtet. Auch in der Gesellschaft hatte William Darcy ein angesehenes, wichtiges Mitglied dargestellt. Viele sprachen sogar lange Jahre nach dessen Tod noch von seiner Großzügigkeit und Hochherzigkeit. Dieses Ansehen musste ausgerechnet er, als sein Sohn nun zerstören.

Wenn Darcy nach seinem Gewissen und seinen Prinzipien handelte, musste auf der anderen Seite das Gedenken an seinen geschätzten Vater in den Staub gezogen werden. Nicht nur bei seiner geliebten Elizabeth, auch Georgiana, und allen anderen Verwandten und Bekannten, würde in kürzester Zeit zu Ohren kommen, dass der ehrenwerte Gentleman William Darcy kein unbeschriebenes Blatt gewesen war.

Mehr noch, er hatte etwas getan, was die Londoner Gesellschaft am wenigsten verzieh: Erfolgreich einen Familienskandal verschwiegen und verheimlicht. Im Nachhinein würden einige sagen: ich habe es doch schon immer gewusst, dass … , so oder ähnlich würde hinter vor gehaltener Hand über seine Familie gesprochen werden. Wo immer er, Elizabeth oder Georgiana auftauchten würden, das Getuschel würde beginnen und die ganze unleidige Geschichte würde wieder und wieder durchgehechelt werden. Ganz zu schweigen von den Vorurteilen, mit denen seine neue, noch unbekannte Schwester Emily zu kämpfen hatte. Ihre Position in der Gesellschaft war so etwas wie eine Grauzone. Als uneheliches, aber nach dem Tode doch anerkanntes Kind eines Gentlemans war sie in vielen Dingen auf den guten Willen und Zuspruch einer Gönnerin angewiesen. Dass Elizabeth nicht diese Aufgabe übernehmen konnte verstand sich von selbst. Es musste eine unabhängige, in der Gesellschaft hoch angesehene Person gefunden werden, die Emilys Führsprecherin würde. Ob es möglich war, solch eine Person zu finden?

Elizabeth sah ihrem Mann an, dass dieser schwer mit sich rang. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er ihr noch versprochen, sich ihr mitzuteilen doch nun saß er schweigsam und introvertiert neben ihr und schien ihre Anwesenheit vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Körperlich war er zwar anwesend, aber seine Gedanken waren meilenweit abgeschweift. Sein in sich gekehrter Blick drückte tiefen Kummer und Unglück aus. Elizabeth konnte nicht anders, sie musste versuchen, ihn aus diesem Kummer zu reißen.

Sacht legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm und sprach ihn an.

„Fitzwilliam?" Diese sehr vertrauliche Anrede war eigentlich für eine privatere Umgebung vorbehalten, aber Elizabeth hatte das Gefühl, dass Darcy im Moment einen Menschen brauchte, der ihm vorbehaltlos liebte und ihm Sicherheit gab.

Erschrocken riss sich Darcy von seinen trüben Gedanken los und begann stockend zu sprechen.

Zu allererst wollte er auf die Gerüchte eingehen, die Elizabeth zugetragen worden waren. Er wollte alle Unklarheiten zwischen seiner Frau und sich vollkommen aus dem Weg räumen. Das ganze Gerede über seine mögliche Erhebung in den Adelsstand war jetzt sowieso passe. Was die kommenden Monate auf die Familie Darcy zukommen würde, war unangenehm und schwierig genug, er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass es zwischen ihnen beiden noch jemals zu solchen Missverständnissen kam.

„Elizabeth, deinen Andeutungen von gerade eben muss ich entnehmen, dass Lady Blackmoore von meiner möglichen Erhebung in den Adelsstand wusste und du daraus die falschen Schlussfolgerungen gezogen hast." Nervös fuhr er sich durch seine Haare und ergriff dann ihre Hände. Mit angstvollem Blick sah Elizabeth zu ihm hoch und wartete auf seine Ausführungen.

„Der Lordkanzler hat mir tatsächlich ein Angebot gemacht, dass ich aber sofort ausgeschlagen habe. Die Bedingungen, die an die Peerswürde geknüpft waren, waren für mich völlig unannehmbar. Da ich aber anscheinend von höherer Stelle für eine wichtige Position vorgesehen wurde, haben wir vereinbart, binnen eines Monats noch einmal über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen. Gleichzeitig habe ich aber darauf hingewiesen, dass ich die Bedingungen, die ich schon vorher erwähnt habe, auf keinen Fall akzeptieren werde. Der Kanzler ist unverrichteter Dinge gegangen und wir haben uns für einen anderen Termin wieder verabredet." Darcy wollte vermeiden Elizabeth die Bedingungen des Lordkanzlers zu nennen, da sie ihm infam und unverschämt vorgekommen waren. Zwar war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Lady Blackmoore Elizabeth schon informiert hatte, aber ihm selbst war der Gedanke an diese Bedingung, nämlich Elizabeth aufs Land zu verbannen so zuwider, dass er ihn gar nicht auszusprechen vermochte. So lange hatte er auf ihre Liebe gehofft und nun da sie ihm völlig gehörte, wollte er ihre Zuneigung nicht eine Sekunde mehr missen.

Prüfend blickte er ihr ins Gesicht und fragte sich, ob er noch mehr sagen sollte. Nein, er wollte der Geschichte nicht mehr Bedeutung zukommen lassen, als sie wert war. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso lächerlicher empfand er die Begebenheit im nach hinein.

Elizabeth war erleichtert über seine Ausführungen, sah aber, dass ihn noch andere Nöte plagten. Darcy hatte die ganze Affäre mit dem Lordkanzler so nebensächlich und unbedeutend dargestellt, dass sie sich sicher war, dass etwas noch viel schwerwiegenderes und bedeutenderes ihm Verdruss bereitete.

„Das ist noch nicht alles, es gibt noch weitere Sorgen, die dir Kummer bereiten, habe ich recht?" Elizabeth Scharfsinn überraschte ihn immer wieder. Sie war nicht nur eine gute Beobachterin, sie konnte auch blitzschnell die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen.

Sorgenvoll verzog er seine Mine und berichtete ihr über seine unbekannte Schwester und die Verfehlungen, die sein Vater sich bei Emily geleistet hatte.

Elizabeth Reaktion wechselte von Unglauben zu Bestürzung. Alle Erzählungen und Schilderungen von Darcys Vater hatten das Bild eines liebevollen und verantwortungsvollen Mannes vor ihren Augen gezeichnet. Dass dieser Mann ein uneheliches Kind gehabt hatte, warf ihm Elizabeth nicht einmal vor. Wenn es auch nicht den Konventionen entsprach, so kamen solche Dinge allenthalben immer wieder vor. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau hatte William Darcy sicher Trost einer Frau gesucht und sie in den Armen seiner Pächterin gefunden.

Aber dass er seine Tochter, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut zu seinen Lebzeiten nicht anerkannte, sie sogar vor der Gesellschaft und der Welt versteckte und sie in ein Kloster steckte, war äußerst verwerflich. Ein Witwer wie er es gewesen war, hätte sicherlich einen Weg finden können, um Emily im Schoß seiner Familie aufwachsen zu lassen. Er hätte sie zu seinem „Mündel" erklären können und ihr die gleichen Rechte wie Georgiana einräumen können, auch ohne das Geheimnis ihrer Geburt zu enthüllen. Schlimmer noch empfand Elizabeth sein Desinteresse, das er diesem Kind gegenüber empfand. Jedes fühlende Wesen wollte doch wissen, wie es seinen Nachkommen ging, doch William Darcy hatte Emily nicht einmal in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen. Für ihn war sie nicht mehr gewesen, als ein Name auf dem Papier. Selbst George Wickham, dem Sohn seines Verwalters hatte er mehr Aufmerksamkeit gezollt, als ihr.

„Hast du deine Schwester schon gesehen? Sie kennen gelernt?" Fragend blickte Lizzie auf ihren Gatten und aus seinem leichten Kopfschütteln entnahm sie, dass auch er Emily noch nicht getroffen hatte.

„In meiner Depesche habe ich dich doch gebeten, dich für morgen reisefertig zu machen. Ich weiß Elizabeth…," nervös stand Darcy auf und begann im Raum auf und ab zu gehen, „.dass es viel von mir verlangt ist, aber ich möchte gerne, dass du mich zu dieser ersten Kontaktaufnahme begleitest. Ich bin sehr beschämt darüber, wie mein Vater Emily behandelt hat und hoffe, dass eine Frau sich besser in sie hineinversetzten kann. Hinzu kommt noch, dass sie ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben im katholischen Nonnenkloster verbracht hat und ihr ein um viele Jahre älterer Bruder bestimmt etwas suspekt vor kommt." Abwartend musterte Darcy seine Frau und auf ihre Entgegnung musste er nicht lange warten.

Elizabeth reagierte genau so, wie er es erwartet hatte. Mit vorsichtigen, ausgewählten Worten versuchte sie ihre Bestürzung über dieses Familiengeheimnis auszudrücken. Sie war darum bemüht seinen Vater nicht im all zu dunklen Licht darzustellen und vermutete, dass der Tod seiner Gattin ihn womöglich zu einem anderen Mensch gemacht hatte.

„Genau wie du sehe ich die Notwendigkeit dieses junge Mädchen so schnell wie möglich kennen zu lernen. Ich nehme an, dass du sie in die Familie aufnehmen möchtest?" Elizabeth sah Darcy direkt ins Gesicht und mit einem kurzen nicken bestätigte er ihre Vermutung.

„Es wird weder einfach, noch ohne Skandal von statten gehen. Gleichgültig wie musterhaft die Erziehung von Emily bisher war, oder wie tugendhaft ihr bisheriges Leben verlaufen ist, sie wird einiges erleiden müssen, wenn wir sie bei uns aufnehmen. Am eigenen Leib habe ich in den letzten Wochen erfahren müssen, wie unbarmherzig die Londoner Gesellschaft sein kann. Dabei muss ich einige natürlich herausnehmen und wenn ich z. B. Bingley ansehe, bin ich mir sicher, dass es auch viele gute Menschen hier gibt.

Und nicht nur Emily auch Georgiana wird die Leidtragende sein. Dieses Jahr wollte sie debütieren und sicher wird es nun sehr viel schwerer für sie eine passende Partie machen zu können." Elizabeth hatte das ausgesprochen, was Darcy schon seit Tagen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Er hoffte inständig auf eine Lösung, doch nun musste zuerst Emily besucht und kennen gelernt werden. Alles weitere würde folgen, ob gut oder schlecht.

Teil 9

Darcy und Elizabeth waren gerade mit den letzten Reisevorbereitungen beschäftigt, als ein Eilbote eine Nachricht überbrachte. Der Brief war an Elizabeth gerichtet und auf den ersten Blick erkannte Lizzie die Handschrift ihrer Schwester Jane darauf. Rasch öffnete sie das Schreiben, überflog es und suchte dann eilig ihren Gatten auf.

„Soeben ist ein Brief von Jane eingetroffen. Sie schreibt darin, dass sie und Bingley ihre Hochzeitsreise nicht wie vorgesehen verlängern. Es ist etwas eingetreten, dass die beiden dazu zwingt, schon so bald wie möglich nach London zu kommen." Elizabeth errötete etwas als sie ihren Mann die Neuigkeiten berichtete.

Darcy sah seine Frau ratlos und auch etwas überrascht an. „Was könnte die beiden wohl davon abbringen ihre Reise abzubrechen?" Ahnungslos und ein wenig besorgt wandte er sich nun an Elizabeth. Diese musste schmunzeln, da sie nicht genau wusste, wie sie ihrem Mann die freudigen Ereignisse im Hause Bingley überbringen sollte. Über manche Dinge schickte es sich einfach nicht so offen zu sprechen. Es wäre besser, wenn Fitzwilliam von selbst darauf kommen würde, dachte sie für sich.

„Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass es für Jane besser ist, die kommenden Monate in England zu verbringen." Elizabeth lächelte weiter in sich hinein und wollte Darcy noch ein wenig länger auf die Folter spannen. Ihr Gatte war wie viele Männer in diesen Dingen etwas schwerer von Begriff und konnte sich den Grund für Janes und Bingleys Rückkehr immer noch nicht erklären. Elizabeth wollte Darcy aber dann doch nicht über Gebühr strapazieren und erzählte ihm, dass Jane guter Hoffnung sei, und ein Arzt ihr die sofortige Rückkehr nach Hause empfohlen hatte. Jane und Bingley selbst waren, wie Jane mitgeteilt hatte überglücklich über diese freudigen Nachrichten und konnten ihr Glück über ihre kommende Elternschaft kaum fassen.

Elizabeth hoffte seit ein paar Tagen ebenfalls darauf, ihren Gatten bald mit eben solch einer willkommenen Nachricht überraschen zu können, aber ganz sicher war sie sich ihrer Sache noch nicht. Still in sich hineinhorchend wollte sie noch etwas Zeit ins Land streichen lassen, bevor sie ihn informierte.

Womöglich hätte Darcy ihr sonst noch verboten, ihn auf der Reise zu Emily zu begleiten. Ihr Gatte war, ausgenommen die letzten Wochen, ein sehr besorgter Ehemann und wollte immer, dass seine Frau es so komfortabel und bequem wie möglich hatte.

Elizabeth selber empfand sich aber eher als ein abenteuerlicher und reisefreudiger Typ. Da ihre Eltern niemals ausgedehnte Reisen unternommen hatten, sehnte Elizabeth sich nach neuen Städten, Eindrücken und Landschaften. Keine Kutschfahrt war ihr zu anstrengend, kein Weg zu weit. Als Mutter würde es wesentlich schwieriger sein, einfach so wegzufahren. Also wollte sie die Zeit in der sie noch reisefähig war nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.

Endlich hatte Darcy begriffen und froh, einmal gute Neuigkeiten zu hören freute er sich für Jane und Bingley.

Jane hatte Elizabeth in ihrem Brief geschrieben, dass es ihr trotz ihres gesegneten Zustandes ganz ausgezeichnet ging, sie aber doch die Ratschläge des Arztes befolgen wollte.

Die Bingleys hatten entschieden, dass ihr Kind nicht auf Netherfield, sondern in London zur Welt kommen sollte, da hier die ärztliche Versorgung am besten gewährleistet sein würde. Aus diesem Grund meldeten sie ihre baldige Ankunft auch bei Elizabeth und Darcy an. Jane hatte bei ihrem Ehemann den Wunsch geäußert, ihre Lieblingsschwester so bald wie möglich wieder zu sehen, und freute sich schon auf ein Treffen mit Elizabeth. Dass Lizzie und Darcy womöglich nicht in London sein würden, erwartete sie nicht, da Lizzie ihr in ihrem letzten Brief noch geschrieben hatte, dass die komplette Familie Darcy die ganze Ballsaison in der Hauptstadt bleiben würden, da Georgiana sicherlich auf viele Veranstalltungen und Bälle eingeladen werden würde.

Bingley besaß in London ebenfalls ein bequemes Haus ganz in der Nähe und Jane hoffte darauf, Elizabeth sehr oft besuchen zu können.

Eilig verfasste Elizabeth eine Nachricht für ihre Schwester und erklärte ihr, dass sie erst in ein paar Tagen wieder in London sein würde, da sie dringend verreisen mussten und dass sich ihr Wiedersehen gezwungenermaßen noch etwas verzögern würde. Genauere Angaben für den Grund ihrer Reise nannte Elizabeth nicht.

Nachdem auch das geklärt war wartete Elizabeth darauf, dass das Abenteuer beginnen sollte. Darcy war noch mit den letzten Erledigungen beschäftigt, und sie setzte sich noch einmal in den Salon und lies den vergangenen Tag Revue passieren.

Innerlich war Elizabeth immer noch aufgewühlt darüber, was heute alles geschehen war:

Darcys Geständnis, dass er noch eine unbekannte Schwester hatte musste erst einmal verarbeitet werden. Es erklärte auch ohne Zweifel sein reserviertes Verhalten ihr gegenüber. Seine Sorge um das Ansehen und den Ruf seiner Familie hatte ihn sicherlich einige schlaflose Nächte gekostet, und da er nicht so gesprächig war, wie viele andere junge Männer hatte ihm der Mut gefehlt ihr gleich alles zu erzählen, also hatte er seinen Kummer tief in sich vergraben.

Insgeheim war Elizabeth trotzdem ein wenig traurig und besorgt darüber, dass er noch so in sich verschlossen war, dass er sich ihr nicht hatte anvertrauen können. Hoffentlich würde Darcy mit der Zeit lernen seine Gedanken, gute wie schlechte mit ihr zu teilen. Elizabeth nahm sich fest vor, mit allen ihr möglichen Mitteln sein Vertrauen zu erlangen. Sie wollte nicht nur seine Frau und Geliebte sein, sondern auch seine Vertraute, der Mensch, den er an seinem inneren Leben teil nehmen lies.

Einige Stunden später saß Elizabeth neben ihrem Mann in der Kutsche und fragte ihn, wie er Emily gegenüber treten wollte.

„Sobald wir im Kloster angekommen sind, werde ich der Äbtissin mein Anliegen erklären. Ich hoffe sie hat Verständnis meine unangenehme Lage und erklärt sich bereit mir Emily vorzustellen."

„Was ist, wenn deine Schwester dich gar nicht kennen lernen will? Möglicherweise hat sie sich ja so an das Klosterleben gewöhnt, dass sie alles, was von außen kommt als Störung ansieht? Du musst bedenken ihre ganze Welt hat sich bisher um diesen Ort der Ruhe und Kontemplation gedreht. Wenn ihr die Außenwelt Angst macht, braucht sie vielleicht erst einmal etwas Zeit um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass sie jenseits der Klostermauern nun eine Familie hat, die sie kennen lernen will".

Nachdenklich nickte Darcy mit dem Kopf und war beeindruckt von Elizabeths Einfühlungsvermögen. Emily war für ihn eine geradewegs völlig fremde Person. Ebenso wie er für sie. Er konnte nicht wissen, wie sie reagieren würde. Am vernünftigsten war es, sich auf den Rat der Äbtissin zu verlassen. Sicher konnte sie ihm eine Empfehlung für das erste Treffen mit seiner Schwester geben.

Die Fahrt verlief nun weitgehend ereignislos und sowohl Elizabeth als auch Darcy waren so in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft dass nur das gleichmäßige Schaukeln und Poltern der Kutsche für lange Zeit die Stille durchbrach.

Nach einigen Stunden Fahrt waren sie am Ziel angekommen. Die Nacht war bereits angebrochen und ein Quartier musste gefunden werden.

Nur ein paar Meilen vom Kloster entfernt war eine kleine Ortschaft, die zum Glück ein ordentliches Gasthaus besaß. Darcy mietete einige Räume für seine Frau und sich und auch der Kutscher wurde angemessen untergebracht.

Die Zimmer waren zwar klein, aber trotzdem sauber und wohnlich. Ein spätes Nachtmahl stillte den Hunger der Reisenden und völlig erschöpft sank Elizabeth danach ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von den wärmenden Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne geweckt. Sie fühlte sich etwas unwohl und verspeiste eilig ein Stück Brot, dass sie sich bereits am vergangenen Abend neben ihrem Bett zurecht gelegt hatte. Schon die ganze letzte Woche über hatte sie sich angewohnt immer eine Kleinigkeit neben dem Bett zu haben. Schnell ging es ihr besser und nachdem sie aufgestanden war und ihre Toilette erledigt hatte, kam Darcy ins Zimmer und begrüßte sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

„ Du siehst ein wenig blass aus, Liebes. Ich hoffe die Reise hat dich nicht mehr angestrengt, als nötig."

Elizabeth winkte schnell ab und lenkte von ihrem Befinden so rasch wie möglich ab. Sie war sich nun völlig sicher, dass auch sie guter Hoffnung war. Die Anzeichen dafür waren einfach zu deutlich. Der Gedanke an ein eigenes Kind erfüllte sie mit Freude und doch wollte sie ihr Geheimnis noch ein paar Tage für sich behalten. Wie ein Geschenk, das erst zum Rechten Augenblick ausgepackt werden durfte.

„Gestern abend ist es sehr spät geworden und die Fahrt hat länger gedauert, als ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich bin schon sehr neugierig auf dieses Kloster, für mich ist es das erste Mal, dass ich ein katholisches Kloster in England besuche. Ob es mit den Anlagen in Italien zu vergleichen ist?"

Geschickt hatte Lizzie vom Thema abgelenkt und arglos wie er war, erkannte Darcy ihr Manöver nicht und berichtete ihr von den britischen Klöstern, die er bereits kannte.

Teil 10

Auch als das Ehepaar in der Kutsche saß, führte Darcy seine Erklärungen über die katholisch gläubige Minderheit in Großbritannien weiter fort. Die meisten Katholiken in England waren Nachkommen jener aristokratischen Flüchtlinge, die in den Wirren der Französischen Revolution nach England entkommen waren. Zusätzlich gab es natürlich noch in Schottland und vor allem in Irland große katholische Gemeinden. Das Kloster in das Darcys Vater Emily gebracht hatte, war erst vor wenigen Jahren wieder in den Besitz eines Schwestern Ordens zurückgegeben worden.

Im Zuge des Anglikanismus waren Kloster und Ländereien im 16. Jahrhundert enteignet und zum Staatseigentum erklärt worden. Der König hatte anschließend diese Güter unter seinen Günstlingen aufgeteilt und so war der verstorbene Earl of Lyndonburry in den Besitz dieser Liegenschaften gekommen. Da seine Frau eine Französin und noch dazu sehr gläubige Katholikin gewesen war, war es für sie ein Kinderspiel gewesen, ihren Mann dazu zu überreden Kloster und einen geringen Landanteil an die frommen Schwestern abzugeben. So erhoffte sich Lady Lyndonburry durch diese gute Tat ihren Platz im Himmel verschafft zu haben.

Interessiert hörte sich Elizabeth die Ausführungen ihres Mannes an, und wunderte sich immer wieder über seine umfangreiche und breit gefächerte Bildung.

Die Fahrt in der Kutsche dauerte nur wenige Minuten und aufgeregt und nervös warteten Darcy und Elizabeth kurz darauf auf die Äbtissin in ihrem Empfangszimmer.

Eine kleine, ganz in schwarz gekleidete Frau mit der typischen Ordenstracht bestehend aus Ordenskleid und Schleier trat ein und begrüßte das Ehepaar freundlich.

„Ich freue mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen Mr. und Mrs. Darcy. Ihr Rechtsanwalt, Mr. Sandton, hat mir ihr Kommen schon vorige Woche angekündigt und mir mitgeteilt, dass sie unsere Emily zu sehen wünschen." Mit klugen und wachen Augen musterte die Nonne das Ehepaar und versuchte sich ein Bild über die beiden zu machen.

„ Erst wollte ich sie beide jedoch kennen lernen, um dann zu entscheiden, ob ich das zulassen kann. Emily ist eine sehr empfindsame und schüchterne junge Dame, und ich möchte nur das Beste für das Kind",fuhr sie nun direkt an Darcy gewandt fort.

Wieder musterte die kleine, energische Ordensfrau Darcy eindringlich mit ihrem Blick und ihre Augen hefteten sich fest an sein Gesicht um eine Reaktion auf ihre Worte bei ihm feststellen zu können.

Schuldbewusst senkte Darcy unter ihren prüfenden Augen den Kopf und vergegenwärtigte sich wieder einmal, wie unwürdig sich sein Vater für einen Gentleman verhalten hatte. Der Schmerz saß tief. So tief, dass Darcy ihn kaum bewältigen konnte. Er empfand Gewissensbisse dafür, dass er von seinem Vater so geliebt worden war, während Emily nie in den Genuss dieser väterlichen Liebe gekommen war. Das Wissen über die Schwäche seines Vaters trübte sein Gedenken an ihn enorm. Sein Vater würde in seiner Erinnerung nie mehr der sein, der er früher für ihn gewesen war.

Er als sein Sohn hatte keinerlei Anspruch darauf, dass er hier in diesem Kloster freundlich und offen empfangen wurde. Emily war vor diesen vielen Jahren einfach hierher abgeschoben worden. Wie eine unbequeme Sache, deren man sich entledigen will. Kein denkendes, fühlendes Wesen konnte solch eine Schmach jemals verzeihen. Zwar hatte sein Vater finanziell für sein unheheliches Kind gesorgt, doch ansonsten waren ihr alle familiären Rechte und vor allem alle Gefühle verweigert worden. Er, als Erbe, hatte durch dieses Fehlverhalten seines Vaters jeden Anspruch auf Vormundschaft für seine Schwester Emily verwirkt. Darcy war sich dessen bewusst und hoffte, die Äbtissin davon überzeugen zu können, dass er aufrichtig bemüht war, diesen schweren Fehler wieder gut zu machen.

„Mir ist klar, dass mein Vater sich Emily gegenüber völlig falsch verhalten hat. Doch er ist schon seit vielen Jahren tot und ich möchte seine große Schuld an dem Kind wiedergutmachen. Erst vor wenigen Tagen habe ich von Emilys Existenz erfahren und war äußerst bestürzt darüber, dass er zwar posthum seine Vaterschaft anerkannt hat, es aber zu Lebzeiten versäumt hat, seine Tochter auch nur einmal zu sehen, geschweige denn sie als sein eigen Fleisch und Blut anzuerkennen. Er ist einfach den Weg des geringeren Widerstandes gegangen um ja keinen Eklat in der Gesellschaft zu provozieren. Das ist absolut unverzeihlich. Ihre uneheliche Geburt ist keine Entschuldigung dafür. Noch dazu, wo meine Mutter bei Emilys Geburt schon lange Zeit verstorben war und er sie ohne Probleme in den Schoß unserer Familie hätte aufnehmen können.

Meine Frau und ich," Darcy deutete mit einer kleinen Handbewegung auf Elizabeth, „wollen Emily in unserer Familie herzlich empfangen und auch dafür sorgen, dass sie den ihr zustehenden Platz in der Gesellschaft erhält, falls Emily dies wünscht. Aber zu aller erst müssen wir erst wissen, ob sie überhaupt bereit ist, ihrer Familie zu verzeihen und willens ist uns kennen zu lernen."

Darcys ehrliche Rede war sehr leidenschaftlich gewesen und die Äbtissin hatte gesehen, dass er kein leichtfertiger und vor allem ein ehrlicher, bedachter Mensch war. Trotz der Abgeschiedenheit des Klosters war sich die Ordensfrau darüber im Klaren, dass Emilys Aufnahme in die Familie Darcy einen Skandal sonders gleichen hervorrufen würde. Sie freute sich, dass der Sohn nicht die Fehler seines Vaters wiederholen wollte und ihre nächsten Worte bekräftigten ihr Wohlwollen gegenüber Darcy. Fitzwilliam Darcy hatte vor ihr bestanden.

„Sicher ist es ihnen nicht leicht gefallen etwas über den Fehltritt ihres Vaters zu erfahren. Ich bin erleichtert darüber, dass sie unserer lieben Emily endlich das zukommen lassen wollen, was dem Kinde zusteht. Sie ist ein liebes Mädchen und hat mir und meinen Mitschwestern all die vergangen Jahre viel Freude bereitet. Vielen von uns ist sie wie eine eigene Tochter vorgekommen. Sie hat ein gewinnendes und liebes Wesen und ist uns sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Halb hatte ich schon gehofft, dass Emily sich für den Weg der Kontemplation entscheidet und den Schleier nimmt, aber nach reiflicher Überlegung hat sie sich dagegen entschieden. Trotz ihrer Jugend weiß dieses junge Mädchen schon genau, was es will. Nachdem ich den Brief ihres Rechtsanwaltes bekommen habe, hatte ich bereits entschieden, dass ich dem lieben Kind alles über seine Herkunft und seine Familie sage. Emily war zuerst sehr gekränkt über dem Makel, der über ihrer Geburt liegt, dass sie ein ungewolltes Kind eines Gentlemans aus einer wohlhabenden und einflussreichen Familie war, doch mittlerweile hat sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt. Ich werde sie gleich rufen lassen und im Nebenzimmer ein paar Worte mit ihr wechseln. Dort frage ich sie auch, ob sie sie beide heute kennen lernen will."

Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken verließ die Äbtissin den Raum und ließ Elizabeth und Darcy wartend zurück.

Elizabeth hatte sich die ganze Zeit aufgrund ihres Zustandes nicht all zu wohl gefühlt und war nun erleichtert sich einige Minuten ausruhen zu können. Ihr war aufgefallen wie schwer es ihrem Ehemann gefallen war, schlecht über seinen geliebten Vater zu sprechen und seine Anspannung und Nervosität war auch ein wenig auf sie übergegangen. Darcy war auch jetzt, wo er seinem Ziel so nahe war, ganz in sich versunken und ließ Elizabeth nicht an seinen Gedanken teil nehmen. Elizabeth ahnte dass er innerlich mit sich rang und es schmerzte sie zu sehen, wie er sich selbst zerfleischte. Er glaubt für die Fehler seines Vaters einstehen zu müssen. Zu gerne hätte sie die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt und ihn die Sorgenfalten von der Stirn gestrichen, aber irgend etwas hielt sie davon ab. Es war wie eine Kluft, die sich jedes Mal zwischen ihnen auftat, wenn Darcy sich in sich zurückzog. Etwas distanziertes, unnahbahres ging dann von ihm aus, was es ihr absolut unmöglich machte ihn Nahe zu kommen. Elizabeth belastete das sehr und sie betete darum, dass sich ihr Ehemann sich ihr öffnen und seine Sorgen mit ihr teilen möge.

Teil 11

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis die Äbtissin wieder zu Darcy und Elizabeth zurückkehrte. Angestrengt, aber doch so diskret wie möglich hatte Elizabeth versucht etwas von dem Gespräch im Nebenraum zu erhaschen, aber leider ohne Erfolg. Ein Blick auf ihren Mann zeigte, dass auch er konzentriert versuchte einen Gesprächsfetzen, ein Wort oder auch nur den Klang einer Stimme, zu hören. Doch sein resignierter Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte Elizabeth wieder, dass auch seine Bemühungen nicht von Erfolg gekrönt waren. Warten war noch nie seine größte Stärke gewesen.

Als nach vielen, quälenden Minuten die kleine, energische Nonne endlich den Raum wieder betrat, erhob er sich pflichtschuldig, und angespannt versuchte er in ihrer Miene zu lesen.

„Ich freue mich ihnen beiden mitteilen zu können, dass Emily sie gerne heute kennen lernen will." Das Gesicht der Äbtissin strahlte sichtlich von innen und jeder, egal welcher Konfession er auch angehörte, konnte sehen, dass sich die fromme Frau freute, dem englischen Ehepaar solch willkommene Nachrichten übermitteln zu können.

Elizabeth konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihrem Gatten eine Last von der Seele genommen wurde. Die erste Hürde war nun genommen. Mit aufmunternden Worten bat die Äbtissin das Ehepaar nun ins Nebenzimmer und endlich standen sich Bruder und Schwester gegenüber.

Gleich beim Eintreten war Elizabeth die frappierende Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden Halbgeschwistern aufgefallen. Geradezu unheimlich ähnlich sahen sich beide, wenn man bedachte, dass Bruder und Schwester unterschiedliche Mütter gehabt hatten. Beide waren groß mit dunklem, gewelltem Haar und der wache, intelligente Blick unterschied sich bei beiden nur durch eine andere Augenfarbe. Emilys Augen waren samtbraun, ein Erbe ihrer französischen Mutter, während Darcys blaue Augen sicherlich mehr auf Anne Darcy zurück ging. Georgiana ähnelte Darcy nicht im geringsten so sehr wie Emily. Hätte sich ein Fremder die drei Geschwister angesehen, wäre er nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Emily der uneheliche Teil der Familie wäre.

Betretenes Schweigen bereitete sich für einen kurzen Moment in dem Zimmer aus. Weder Darcy noch Elizabeth waren sofort in der Lage einen Ton über die Lippen zu bringen. Zu sehr hatte Emilys äussere Ähnlichkeit mit Fitzwilliam alle überrascht.

„Emily mein Kind," mit ausgestreckten Armen ging die Äbtissin nun auf ihren längjährigen Schützling zu und nahm beide Hände des jungen Mädchens in ihre eigenen.

„So viele Jahre hast du hier bei uns Schutz und Liebe erhalten. Wir haben versucht dir alles bei zu bringen, was wir selber wissen, und dankbar hast du unsere Lehren und Worte angenommen. Keinen Tag in den letzen dreizehn Jahren habe ich es bereut, dass wir dich hier aufgenommen haben, aber alles was wir dich lehren können weißt du nun. Dieser Lebensabschnitt im Kloster hier ist nun für dich zu Ende. Wie wir bereits schon in der Vergangenheit besprochen haben, wird es nun für dich Zeit deinen eigenen, von Gott vorgesehenen Lebensweg zu wählen."

Die Äbtissin machte eine Sprechpause und führte Emily nun auf Darcy zu.

„Es ist ein großes Glück für dich, dass dein Bruder dich in seine Familie aufnehmen will. Trotz deiner unehelichen Geburt hat er versprochen, dich als volles Familienmitglied zu akzeptieren und dir alle Rechte und Privilegien einer Darcy zukommen zu lassen. Du wirst Mitglied einer der einflussreichsten und wohlhabensten Familien Englands. Mehr kann ich mir für dich nicht wünschen. Ich glaube, dass er und seine Frau gute Menschen sind und du es bei ihnen gut haben wirst."

Langsam legte die Nonne Emilys Hand in Darcys und mit gesenktem Kopf stand das junge Mädchen nun vor seinem Bruder. Natürlich kannst du jederzeit hierher zurückkommen, wenn du es wünscht." Beeilte sich die Äbtissin ihrem Schützling noch mit auf dem Weg zu geben.

Schüchtern hob Emily den Kopf, machte einen kleinen Knicks und machte Darcy und Elizabeth in so artigen und lieben Worten ihre Aufwartung, dass kein Zweifel mehr darüber entstand, dass sie dankbar war, endlich einen Teil ihrer Familie kennen gelernt zu haben.

„So viele Jahre dachte ich immer, ich stünde ganz alleine auf dieser Welt, nur die gütigen Nonnen und Gott seien meine Beschützer. Ich war Zeit meines bisherigen Lebens glücklich hier im Kloster und verbrachte eine behütete und ruhige Kindheit hier, doch im Inneren, ganz tief drinnen habe ich mir immer jemanden gewünscht der zu mir gehört, der ganz Teil meiner Familie ist. Wenn andere Novizinnen von ihren Schwestern und Brüdern berichteten war ich immer ein wenig traurig und fühlte mich einsam." Erschrocken schlug sich Emily die Hand auf den Mund und unterbrach sich kurz. Mit einem raschen Blick auf die Äbtissin hoffte sie verzagt, dass sie die Gefühle der Nonne nicht verletzt hatte. Doch die gütige Frau nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und entschlossen setzte Emily ihre Rede fort.

„Ich freue mich sehr, in eurer Familie willkommen geheißen zu werden und bemühe mich, all eueren Anforderungen gerecht zu werden. Ich habe ohne Zweifel noch eine Menge zu lernen und bin den Ansprüchen der Gesellschaft momentan noch nicht gewachsen. Aber ich werde schnell und fleißig lernen und hoffe auf euren Rat und vor allem auf eure Liebe. Sicherlich ist der Makel meiner unehelichen Geburt nicht ohne Konsequenzen für die Familie Darcy und dass ihr all dies auf euch nehmen wollt, zeigt mir, dass ihr gute und einfühlsame Menschen sein müsst. "

Mit stolzem und geradem Blick sah das junge Mädchen nun seinem Bruder ins Gesicht und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Elizabeth war beeindruckt von der Courage des Kindes und fand, die beiden Geschwister ähnelten sich auch im Charakter sehr stark. Gespannt verfolgten sie nun das weitere Geschehen, und war sehr überrascht über die Wirkung, die Emilys Worte auf ihren Mann hatten.

Darcy umarmte das junge Mädchen und versprach ihr alles zu tun, damit sie sich von nun an nie wieder einsam fühlen musste.

Einen derartigen Gefühlsausbruch hatte Elizabeth noch nie bei Darcy erlebt. Man sah ihm an, dass Emilys schlichte Worte genau in sein Herz getroffen hatten und er beteuerte ihr alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, damit sie bei ihnen glücklich würde.

Die Äbtissin empfahl den beiden Geschwistern ein ruhiges Gespräch im Kräutergarten, um sich besser kennen zu lernen, und bat gleichzeitig Elizabeth, ihr das Kloster zeigen zu dürfen. Elizabeth verstand die Intention der Nonne und stimmte ihrem Vorschlag freudig zu. Sicher war es besser, Fitzwilliam und Emily kamen sich erst einmal ohne sie näher. Sie würde ihre neue Schwägerin noch früh genug kennen lernen.

Elizabeth verbrachte zwei sehr angenehme und anregende Stunden in der Gesellschaft der Ordensfrau und lernte dabei ganz nebenbei einige ihrer Mitschwestern kennen. Als Emily und Darcy nach einem langen Gespräch vom Kräutergarten zurückkamen wurde vereinbart, das junge Mädchen am übernächsten Morgen samt Hab und Gut abzuholen und mit ihr nach London zu fahren.

Am Abend unterhielten sich Elizabeth und Darcy noch über die Ereignisse des Tages und Lizzy war erstaunt, wie offen sich Darcy heute gab. Von seiner sonst so zurückhaltenden und eher introvertierten Art war an diesem Abend nur wenig zu spüren und Elizabeth wünschte sich, ihren Mann immer so zu sehen.

Darcy zeigte sich äußerst begeistert über die Bildung und die Umgangsformen seiner Schwester und war zuversichtlich, dass auch Bingley und Jane sie sehr sympathisch fanden. Georgiana würde ihre neue Schwester sicherlich aufs herzlichste begrüßen, da sie jeden mochte, den auch ihr Bruder gern hatte. Der Rest der Familie und vor allem die Londoner Gesellschaft klammerten Darcy und Elizabeth an diesem Abend aus ihren Überlegungen geflissentlich aus. Schnell genug würde die Realität sie einholen und sehr bald würde sich zeigen wer ein wahrer Freund der Familie Darcy wäre und wer in der Vergangenheit nur mit der Meute geheult hatte.


End file.
